


Random Olicity Prompts

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: a series of random Olicity prompts





	1. Olicity & The Spider

Oliver was crouched on the floor in the corner of the bathroom, looking at something behind  
the package of toilet paper on the floor.  
"You know what an SOS is supposed to mean, right?" He asked, turning his head to look up at Felicity, standing in the doorway.

"Technically it has no actual meaning other than being an easy distress call to remember when you're using Morse Code."  
She replied, covering her body with a thin green blanket.

"It's a spider."

"It's a _scary_ spider."

"It's like 2 centimeters long!"

"It's a _spider!_ " She copied him, her voice was firm. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

 

Oliver sighed, standing up and reaching back towards Felicity.  
"Get me something."

Felicity ran off and came back with a jar, she handed it to him then backed back out of the bathroom.  
Oliver looked at the jar then at Felicity.  
"How the hell am I supposed to kill it with this?"

"What? No. NO! Don't kill him."

Oliver looked down at the toilet paper then back at Felicity, confusion written all over his face.  
"What?"

"I don't want him to die, I just want him to leave me alone."

Oliver sighed, crouching back down to the floor.  
"So, don't kill it?"

"No. Put him outside."

He shook his head, reaching his hand back again.  
"I need something to move it with."

Felicity reached for a hair-dye box and ripped a piece of it off and handed it to Oliver.  
After a few minutes of careful movements, he got the small spider into the jar and sat the jar on the balcony to let it out.

Oliver came back a few minutes later with the jar and piece of cardboard and sat them both on the coffee table as Felicity skipped  
down the stairs.

"My hero!"

"Can I go home now?"

She nodded, wearing the blanket over her shoulder like a cape, she motioned towards the door.  
"Yes sir, you now the way out."

Oliver walked past her and to the door to leave the loft, Felicity turned to watch him go.  
"Tell William I said hi."

Oliver stopped, he turned around and gave her a smile.  
"I will."

She returned the smile as he left, the door opened then closed and she was alone again.  
She spun around the loft a few times before finally deciding to head to bed, ready to find some other reason for Oliver to come over tomorrow night.


	2. Pride Day In Star City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity accompany Nyssa and Sara to Pride Day

"You know, I'm surprised you agreed to this." Sara bumped Oliver with her shoulder as she walked by him to get to Nyssa.  
Oliver shrugged off her comment, crossing his arms. "Why wouldn't I agree?"

Sara looked around, they were surrounded by people covered in glitter, body paint, confetti and everything in every color.  
There were balloons, floats, flags and banners all with the same theme of a rainbow.  
"This isn't exactly your scene."

Felicity scoffed, Oliver looked over at her as she pretended to clear her throat.  
"What was that?"

"What was what?"  
She looked up at him, giving him a completely innocent expression that he saw through as soon as she  
gave it to him.  
"I told you, I can find anything if it's uploaded to the internet." She looked at Sara and Nyssa, "Everything." She mouthed.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Look! Rainbow cotton candy!"  
Felicity grabbed Nyssa's arm and pulled her away from Sara and Oliver.  
Sara pouted for a second then stood by Oliver, they watched as Nyssa and Felicity pushed through crowds to get to the cotton candy.

"I get the suspicious feeling Pride Day isn't what you came home for." Oliver leaned over to Sara, not taking his eyes off of Felicity and Nyssa.  
Sara looked up at him then back to the girls, she cocked her head and squinted her eyes. "I'm gonna marry her."

Oliver turned to look at Sara, he'd never seen her more serious than she was right now.  
He nodded, turning back to the girls.  
"What's the plan?"

She shrugged, turning to Oliver.  
"I need your help."

"With?"  
He turned to her so they were face to face.

"I need a ring....Annnd a special meal....And a place to propose," She paused, looking up for a split second then back at Oliver, "I need a lot of help."

"Well, we can go down to the Bunker tonight and make a ring. I'm sure Felicity will let you use the loft for location, I can cook."  
Oliver looked over at the girls then back at Sara.  
"What's her favorite meal?"

"Fries."

"That isn't a meal."

"It is to Nyssa."

"I...Okay. Fries and..."

"Milkshakes."

"Sara."

"What? She likes them."

"You said it had to be special."

"It will be, There'll be a special dessert."  
She said with a wink, The girls walked back up before Oliver could come up with a reply.

They handed Sara and Oliver each a bag of cotton candy and a pair of rainbow glasses.  
"This isn't cotton candy." Oliver held the glasses up, Felicity shrugged, putting hers on.

"You won't let me get covered in glitter."

"It's a mess to clean."

She took Oliver's glasses from him and put them on his head.  
"Well, Lucky for you, these are only mildly covered in glitter."  
She smiled, popping some cotton candy in her mouth.

"So, what'd we miss?" Nyssa asked, leaning on Sara's shoulder.  
Both of them shrugged, "Nothing much." Oliver replied.   
"Just Oliver talking about his and Tommy's vacation to Turks." Sara smiled, looking directly at Oliver.

He glared at her, shaking his head.  
"It was...None of your business."

The girls laughed, Sara and Nyssa took the lead into the crowd of people, heading towards the main road.  
Felicity held back with Oliver, she waited until they were out of earshot before leaning closer to him.  
"Nyssa's gonna propose, I told her she could use the loft."

Oliver gave her a confused look, she returned it quickly. "What?"

"Sara's gonna propose, _She's_ gonna use the loft."

Felicity smiled, "Aw, that's gonna be so romantic, both of them proposing."

"At least we know they're say yes."

Felicity nodded, she wrapped her arm around Oliver's and they followed behind Sara and Nyssa into the crowd.


	3. Show Biz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor/Actress AU #1

"Hey, we're dating!" Felicity said, walking into a bedroom-sized dressing room and darting past the clutter of things in between her and Oliver. She stepped over a box of shoes, almost tripping but she caught herself before falling forward onto the couch and Oliver. He waited for her to re-adjust herself before he questioned what she said when she walked in. "I know?" He looked away from his laptop to glance over at her, "Did you not know?"

She shrugged, slumping down onto the couch next to him to show him her phone screen. On it a picture of the two of them at a coffee shop from last week put together with a picture of them walking down the street together with her dog. He looked over at her phone then back to his computer. "Is this a bad thing?"

"No," She sat her phone to the side and leaned back on the couch, looking over at his computer to see what he was doing, "I mean, I don't think it is?" Her tone sounded more confused than certain, like she was guessing.

"You don't think it is?" He repeated her, looking back in her direction. She sighed, sitting up. "People find out, they start rumors, try to create drama where there isn't any."

"Exactly." He closed his laptop and sat it to the side, "There isn't any drama. You can't start something that isn't there."

"It doesn't have to be there! Name one couple in this business with a happy relationship!"

"Uh," Oliver looked around the room, searching for a name. "You know...The ones with the kid."

"Be more specific."

"The uh....It's a girl."

"Uh-huh. No happy couples. They all end in divorce and violent breakups, mostly because of cheating." She crossed her arms and leaned back,most of the time she enjoyed being right but this time she just pouted. He sighed, she was clearly bothered by this which means it was up to him to get her out of her own head.

"Hey.." He took her hands into his own and pulled her back up. "You wouldn't cheat on me, I would...Probably not cheat on you-"

"Wow." She pulled her hands away and stood up, he copied her, taking her hands again to turn her around. "It was a joke, come back."

She crossed her arms, still pouting. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "You know I love you, right? That should be all that matters."

"It is, I just know how quickly these things can get out of hand."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Oliver pulled away to cross his arms, curious. Felicity moved around him to get back over to the couch.

"I've been in this business since I was 7," She started as she sat down, looking up at Oliver. "You know that. And no, I didn't have boyfriends then but I saw first hand what this life can do to relationships and when I was 16 I was thrown into that circle of drama. Who are you dating? Do you think your co-stars are cute? Who would you kiss? And when I finally did get a boyfriend it ended very quickly."

"Because of cheating?"

"Hm? No, he lived across the country... but everyone thought one of us were cheating and it caused a rift."

"But we work together."

"Still doesn't mean much."

Oliver sighed, sitting down beside her and once again taking her hands into his. "We couldn't hide it forever. People were going to find out at some point."

"I know."

"How often do you read gossip magazines?"

"Rarely."

"Websites?"

"Less rare, still pretty rare though."

"Comments on Instagram?"

"All the time."

"See? It doesn't- Really?"

"Yeah, I wanna see what people think of the season."

"Stop reading comments."

Felicity laughed, "Okay. No comments."

"If it makes you feel better, we will post something with us together everyday to keep rumors at bay. But you can't read any story about us from this point on, deal?"

"Mm...Deal."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before she reached for her phone to check the time, "Shit."

"Language."

She glared at him then slid her phone into her pocket. "I gotta get to set. Sara's probably waiting for me."

"Tell her I said 'hey'."

"Will do." She kissed him one more time before rushing out of the dressing room.


End file.
